


Рождественская история

by Egretta_ardesiaca



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egretta_ardesiaca/pseuds/Egretta_ardesiaca
Summary: Семья Барнсов переживает не лучшие времена и вынуждена сменить место жительства. Однако, Баки Барнс и не подозревал, что в его новой комнате уже кое-кто живет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archi Vasofski](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Archi+Vasofski).



Дом даже снаружи выглядел ободранным.  
Да и внутри не лучше. Не самый новый многоквартирный дом со скрипящими лестницами, щелями в окнах и любопытными лицами, выглядывающими из-за дверей. Баки никогда не жил в таком - раньше его семья могла позволить себе квартиру с отдельным входом и маленьким палисадником, в котором мама высаживала цветы.  
Ноябрь в этом году был холодным. Уже падал лёгкий снежок, и мебель, когда её вносили в дом, казалась мокрой. Скрип-скрип-скрип по лестнице на третий этаж, потемневшая дверь с номером 11.  
Квартира встречала пустотой и холодом. Как объяснил арендодатель, жильцы меняются уже третий раз за год - люди вынуждены искать что-то попроще, чтобы свести концы с концами. И намекнул, что в доме есть квартиры подешевле… если понадобится.  
От его хитроватого лица было только тошнее.  
На лестничной площадке жались какие-то женщины, с любопытством рассматривая людей, заносящих мебель.  
Таща вместе с отцом диван, постоянно норовящий застрять, Баки услышал их разговор.  
\- Представь, Сюзи, Майерсов какие-то психи обокрасть пытались. Но ничего не взяли и с воплями убежали из квартиры. Так кричали! Коп сцапал их почти под самым домом!  
\- Точно, психи какие-то. И взяли хоть что-то?  
\- Так ничего не взяли. Но Питер из седьмой говорил, что они признались ещё в пяти ограблениях.  
\- Да в полиции в чём только не признаются… - и недоверчивое фыркание. - Настоящие воры бы так себя не вели.  
Что начали объяснять недоверчивой, Баки уже не слышал. Ещё и воры, ну надо же, какой удачный переезд! А потом представил, как и его родных будут так же обсуждать за спинами. А, это Барнсы въехали. Мистер Барнс потерял работу, и потому его семья теперь здесь. От доброй жизни сюда не перебираются.  
Кажется, Баки возненавидел этот дом, даже не успев здесь пожить.

Сперва смириться сложно, а потом… потом почти привыкаешь.  
Привыкаешь к тому, что хотелось закончить колледж - а приходится работать в автомастерской. Баки, пожалуй, везло, что в нём было мало предрассудков, и перешучиваться с новыми товарищами по работе оказалось так же легко и приятно, как и со старыми друзьями.  
Таких, как он прежний, здесь называли чистоплюями - а то и чем похуже. Красивенькие, модненькие парни, у которых вся жизнь впереди, на которых девчонки сразу вешаются, не то что на работяг. Баки всё ещё не мог понять, к какой категории теперь стоит относить себя самого.  
Казалось, что он здесь временно. Завтра что-то случится - и всё вернется на круги своя. Как было прежде. А пока что, нужно просто помогать семье - и не забывать о себе самом.  
...Что ж, Баки рассчитывал, что этот вечер станет первым по-настоящему хорошим со дня переезда. Выдали зарплату и наконец-то можно было пойти на танцы, немного выпить. Вот только не стало ли от этого всё ещё хуже?  
Прежние друзья отнеслись к Баки настороженно и с некоторой насмешкой. Ненадолго, конечно - Баки, признанный заводила в компании, быстро отвлек всех. Девушки смеялись и таяли, парни шутили, а потом начались танцы, и всё завертелось, но колкости о тех, «кто теперь уже не с нами», остались где-то на донышке.  
Видимо, потому, что Баки и сам стыдился сложившейся ситуации. Его лёгкий нрав помогал думать об этом пореже, а крепкие руки и быстрый ум позволяли надеяться, что уже не отец, а он сам сможет позаботиться об их семье.  
И всё же, время от времени…  
Вот поэтому в пятницу Баки вернулся домой навеселе и в откровенно дурном настроении. Пробрался в свою комнату, стараясь сильно не шуметь и придерживаясь за стены.  
В шкафу стояла припрятанная бутылка виски. Баки не был уверен, что она поможет от гадкого послевкусия - но уж хуже точно не сделает.  
Но когда Баки вытащил бутылку и развернулся лицом к окну, то забыл и о спиртном, и даже о неудачных танцах.  
Моргнул. Потом протер глаза.

Под окном сидел паренек - прямо на полу, обняв себя за колени. Невысокий, костлявый мальчишка, весь какой-то сероватый на вид. И, если вглядываться, Баки начинало казаться, что сквозь него просвечивает стена.  
Баки только хотел зашипеть на него «Я тебе сейчас покажу, воришка!», но парень заговорил первым.  
\- Не пялься. Ты пьян. Напился и я тебе мерещусь. Видишь, меня нет.  
И парень исчез. Вот так просто, был - и тут же его не стало. А потом опять постепенно «проявился» из воздуха.  
Баки обалдело затряс головой.  
Парень остался на месте. Всё такой же серовато-белесый, вцепившийся руками в колени, словно замерзая.  
В комнате и правда было холоднее, чем обычно. Баки только обратил на это внимание. Учитывая количество щелей в окне, согреться всегда превращалось здесь в проблему.  
\- Ты кто? - нервно поинтересовался Баки и подозрительно посмотрел на бутылку виски у себя в руке. Ещё закрытую. Он точно был не настолько пьян, чтобы видеть, как люди растворяются в воздухе.  
Белесый закатил глаза, словно Баки сморозил какую-то глупость. Живое симпатичное лицо с густыми бровями и по-детски пухлыми губами. Парень как парень, тощий только.  
\- И чего так жмёшься, словно тебе холодно.  
\- Потому что мне холодно. Я призрак. Призракам всегда холодно, - сообщил белесый таким тоном, словно разъяснял малышу азбучную истину. - Ложись спать. Ты напился. Тебе всё приснилось.  
\- Нет, ты постой. Какой призрак?  
\- Призрак как призрак. Обыкновенный.  
Баки стоял посреди комнаты, ощущая себя дураком и почти убедившись, что он перепил и ему правда мерещится, но прекратить этот странный разговор уже не мог.  
\- Но почему ты призрак? Тебя убили? Замучили до смерти? Расчленили и закопали твои кости под этим домом, а теперь ты не… Ау!  
Вдруг оказалось, что белесый парнишка поднялся и в мгновение переместился к Баки, чтобы отвесить ему призрачный щелбан - холоднющий, словно кто-то с размаху приложил Баки куском льда посреди жары. А потом странный гость вновь оказался на своём месте под окном.  
\- Чужие смерти - это не смешно. Нет, я не мертв. И потому это неправильно, что я призрак. Не бывает призраков, если ты ещё не в ящике. Эх. А здесь я когда-то жил и потому тебе, придурку, так повезло. А мне не повезло с твоими тупыми вопросами.  
Баки только плечами повел.  
\- Сам тупица.  
В руке он всё так же держал бутылку, пить из которой как-то расхотелось. Если уже мерещатся привидения, то что же будет дальше… лепреконы?  
\- Выпей, хоть согреешься, - Баки протянул ненужное спиртное белесому, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. Он всё не мог понять, что же делать. Не бежать же на улицу с криками… как давешние воры. Оставалось, наверное, делать вид… что всё отлично.  
\- Призраки не могут пить, - вновь закатил глаза белесый.  
\- А ты попробуй. Сосредоточься. Знаешь, я в первый раз тоже не мог пить - кашлял. Но потом мне понравилось. Давай!  
Было уже, наверное, безразлично, реален ли этот паренек или нет. Баки ощутил, что ему море по колено. Не бояться же и правда собственных галлюцинаций. А вечер от этого всего хуже точно не станет. Что с того, что сквозь собутыльника видно подоконник?  
Баки подошел к окну и сел рядом с белесым.  
В конце-концов, парень был призраком. И при этом даже не умер. Стоило ему посочувствовать. Это вот.. точно хуже, чем просто переехать в плохонький район и пойти работать руками.  
Поэтому Баки протянул белесому бутылку и подмигнул.  
\- Я Джеймс Барнс. Но друзья зовут меня Баки.  
\- Стив, - вздохнул в ответ белесый и протянул руку к бутылке. Рука прошла сквозь неё. Ещё раз сквозь неё. Ещё. Только с четвертой попытки ему удалось как-то обхватить бутылку и даже удержать её достаточно долго, чтобы поднести ко рту.  
Конечно же, стоило ожидать, что Стив закашляется. Такой костлявый и нескладный - он точно был не из парней, умеющих пить. Но ребенком всё же не выглядел.  
Баки успел подхватить выпавшую из призрачной руки бутылку и отхлебнул из неё сам. Холодный виски, казалось, ударил в голову сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
\- А знаешь, костлявый, если ты мёрзнешь - можешь спать у стены. Одеяла на двоих хватит. Только ко мне не жмись, ты холодный, - предложил Баки, желая хоть кому-то сделать сегодняшний вечер более праздничным, чем он был.  
\- Я не сплю с кем попало, - посмотрел на него призрак-Стив, как на сумасшедшего. Ситуация была настолько абсурдной, что Баки расхохотался. У него под окном сидит призрак, жалуется на холод и заявляет, что достоин большего, чем пригреться под чьим-то одеялом.  
За дверью раздались шаги, и Стив мгновенно исчез. Бекка, сестра Баки, заглянула в комнату, зло щурясь на свет.  
\- Ты понимаешь, какой уже час? Сколько ещё шуметь будешь? Чего ты расселся там?  
Баки попытался сказать что-то вроде «а я тут с призраком беседую» - но вышло нечто нечленораздельное. Бекка, кутаясь в покрывало, подошла к нему, выхватила бутылку из руки и скомандовала:  
\- А ну марш спать, пока не разбудил всех! Живо!

Баки проснулся оттого, что солнце светило прямо в лицо. Заворочался и тут же зашипел - голова просто раскалывалась. Не следовало вчера столько пить. Не сле…  
Стоило подумать о выпивке, как тут же вспомнился и вчерашний призрачный парень, который Баки померещился по пьяни. Баки сел на кровати, тут же проклял себя за резкое движение, и всмотрелся в участок пола под окном.  
Потом поднялся, подошел и всмотрелся ещё пристальнее.  
Конечно же, никакого призрачного парня там и в помине не оказалось. Пол как пол. Окно как окно. Не самая лучшая комната - но уж точно без странностей.  
Баки медленно, чертыхаясь, оделся и вышел из комнаты, почесывая голову. Что это вчера такое, чёрт подери, вышло? Он всегда пил легко. Без странностей. Да и без такого уж похмелья, как сегодня…  
Мама хлопотала на кухне, отца не было видно, а Бекка уже накрывала на стол в гостиной.  
\- О, какие люди решили к нам присоединиться. Ты что ночью устроил? Что это на тебя нашло?  
Несмотря на сварливый тон, было видно, что Бекка скорее беспокоится. Они с сестрой всегда дружили. Бекка, его сестренка с вечными косичками, уже выросла, но так и осталась кем-то вроде младшего брата, согласного покрывать все выходки Баки.  
\- Да так… - пожал плечами Баки. - На танцы неудачно сходил.  
Откровенность была неожиданной. Но, казалось, что это правильно.  
\- А синяков вроде не видно, - насмешливо поцокала языком Бекка.  
\- Всё наперекосяк. С тех пор, как мы здесь оказались.  
\- Баки, очнись. Мы живы. А значит всё в порядке. Эта дыра - не конец жизни. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю… и даже мама с папой скоро придут в себя. Согласен? Мы ещё выберемся отсюда.  
Сестра улыбнулась ему ободряюще, а Баки почему-то вспомнилось примерещившееся «Нет, я не мертв. И потому это неправильно, что я призрак». Он кивнул сестре - тут же, впрочем, зашипев от головной боли.  
По крайней мере, они все живы, а значит, нужно просто идти вперед.

Во второй раз призрачный парень появился недели через две, при схожих обстоятельствах. Словно этот костлявый призрак - Стив - ждал, пока Баки опять явится домой навеселе.  
Это если и правда верить в реальность происходящего.  
Баки протер глаза.  
Потом повторил действие.  
Белесый костлявый парень, рассиживавшийся под окном, радостно улыбнулся и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.  
И добавил:  
\- Баки Барнс, поздравляю, ты сошел с ума. Тебе мерещится по пьяни всякое.  
У Баки на мгновение сердце ушло в пятки. А потом он решил не думать о своем сумасшествии. Ну хоть до утра. В прошлый раз этот парень назвался призраком. Так и постановим. В конце концов, не он первый видит призраков, если учитывать историю человечества. Наверное.  
\- И тебе тоже привет, Стиви. Где пропадал?  
Тот прекратил ухмыляться и пожал плечами.  
\- Сложно объяснять.  
\- Ты что же, днём живой, а ночами у меня здесь дежуришь? - поинтересовался Баки, сбрасывая пиджак на кровать и расстегивая тугой воротничок рубашки.  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Ты в прошлый раз сказал, что не мёртв…  
\- Далось тебе это. В коме я лежу. Аллергия у меня. Ну, примерно на всё, начиная от пыли и заканчивая кошками. От неё приступ астмы случился и шок - знаешь, от аллергии бывает. И что-то перемкнуло… - Стив отмахнулся. Про болячки он рассказывал как-то уверенно. - Думал, что будет просто темно и никак, а в результате попал сюда. И назад, в себя, вернуться не могу. Я пробовал. Словно не пускает что-то.  
Последнее было сказано совсем жалким голосом. Стив вздохнул и зачем-то вытер глаза.  
\- Ты, что ли, на танцы бегай чаще. Мне, знаешь ли, тоскливо всегда скрываться от тебя. А трезвому показаться - так ещё с ума сойдёшь. Будешь бегать и орать…  
\- Так это ты, что ли, воров так напугал? - догадался Баки.  
\- Воровать нечестно, - пожал плечами Стив. - Сами напросились. Если бы я мог - я бы всех воров в городе так гонял. Но я дальше этого дома уйти не могу - что-то не пускает, - Стив опять вздохнул. - Хорошо, что мама просто перебралась на седьмой этаж. Я к ней иногда захожу. Жалко её знаешь как. Всегда думал, что ни за что её не брошу.  
\- Да уж, хреново, - согласился Баки, присаживаясь на кровать. - У меня тоже жизнь не сахар, но хоть какие-то развлечения есть. И давно ты так?  
\- Не сахар у него… - Стив посмотрел на Баки гневно и, казалось, даже стал больше. - Если бы я хоть когда-то был таким как ты! Здоровым и сильным!  
Баки пожал плечами. Извиняться за то, что у его персонального призрака были какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, Баки точно не собирался.  
\- Если бы я был здоровым, я бы точно накостылял Энди О'Брайену, который всегда лупит мелких. Знаешь О'Брайена из 18? Хотя, я ему и так накостылял. Точнее, он мне.  
Баки ожидал, что Стив сейчас вздохнет. Но вместо этого Стив прищурился и взглянул на него.  
\- Ты же знаешь таких парней? Здоровенных, и с мозгами, как у улитки. Которые считают, что раздавать тумаки направо-налево - это так и надо. Что карманные деньги мальчишек, не умеющих быстро бегать, предназначены им на выпивку. Что инвалид войны, который живет на углу, стал таким не потому, что герой, а потому что им надо кого-то лупить! А он воевал за таких вот в том числе! Жизнь, Баки, она всегда - хорошая. Даже во время приступов астмы. А не сахар - вот так сидеть у тебя под окном и понимать, что больше ничего не можешь сделать. Только воров гонять…  
И Стив вновь забился в свой угол под подоконником.  
\- Хотя я тебе сочувствую что ли. Я тоже скучаю по кино и пончикам. Но больше по тому, что не могу навалять О'Брайену за дело…  
\- Что О'Брайен не может навалять тебе, сопляк, - ухмыльнулся Баки. От проповеди Стива было немного неловко - словно застал кого-то голышом. Шуточки успокаивали, но кто его знает, какой реакции было ждать от этого призрака…  
\- Сам тупица, - ухмыльнулся Стив так, словно они с Баки были лучшими друзьями.

В автомастерской Баки обычно оказывался так занят, что на лишние мысли времени не оставалось. Возиться с механизмами ему точно нравилось, но одно дело возиться в своё удовольствие - а другое всё-таки сохранять внимательность, чтобы сделать все в срок и не напортачить чего.  
А из головы всё не выходило «пьяное видение». Костлявое, острое на язык и вспыльчивое. Баки пытался убедить себя, что это и правда примерещилось по пьяни, но…  
Но ему никогда ничего не мерещилось. Да и "призрак" этот - Стив - казался совершенно реальным. Ну откуда самому Баки вообще было знать о том, отчего приключается астма? Или о выходках какого-то О'Брайена из 18?  
До пятницы ་оставалась неделя на то, чтобы всё обдумать. И чем больше думалось - тем сильнее Баки убеждался, что Стив реален. Либо же у Баки такие проблемы с головой, с которыми из специальных заведений уже не выпускают.  
Заходя к себе в комнату по вечерам, перед тем, как лечь спать, Баки всматривался в то место под окном, где появлялся Стив. Однажды попытался поздороваться и пожелать спокойной ночи, но комната промолчала в ответ.  
Тихо. Пусто.  
Здесь никого нет.  
Баки Барнс, ты сошел с ума. Рехнулся на ровном месте.  
Либо же, этот костлявый призрак появляется только по пятницам.  
Баки бывал здорово упрям, если уж что-то засело в его голове. И к пятнице разработал настоящий план действий. Девчонки на танцах могли недельку пережить и без Баки. После работы он направился домой, рассчитывая убедиться в своих подозрениях на трезвую голову.  
Бутылку виски он, впрочем, купил по дороге. На случай, если Стив всё-таки откажется появляться.  
Комната пустовала, как обычно. Баки растерянно постоял на пороге, потом плотно закрыл дверь, стащил покрывало с кровати и расстелил его под окном. Подумав, сел на краешек.  
\- Привет, Стиви. Выходи. Вот, мёрзнуть меньше будешь.  
Комната молчала. Баки показательно вытащил фляжечку виски из кармана.  
\- Я обязан ритуально надраться, чтобы ты появился, а, Стиви? Самому не стыдно?  
Открутил крышку, сделал глоток.  
\- Я же знаю, что ты здесь. И тебе тоскливо сидеть в одиночестве. А вот я расскажу тебе про Гэри. Гэри - это старший механик в автомастерской, где я работаю. Ну, он сам себя называет старшим на самом деле. Но в автомобилях толково разбирается. Он на меня два дня ворчал, что я в облаках витаю. А я всё думал, настоящий ты или нет, - Баки отхлебнул ещё. - И вот я сегодня задумался, а очнулся оттого, что мне от Гэри в лицо тряпкой в машинном масле прилетело. Чтоб ворон не ловил, мол. Это ты всё виноват, Стиви, - каверзным тоном закончил Баки.  
Сам он, конечно, потом исхитрился сунуть эту тряпку Гэри в сумку на место его обеда, а обед потом ловили по всей автомастерской. Но сейчас дело было не в этом.  
\- И ни в чём я не виноват, - хмуро ответила пустота. - Сам раззява со своими тряпками.  
Стив медленно проступил из воздуха, хмурый и со сложенными на груди руками.  
\- Баки Барнс, ты ку-ку, - ласково сообщил он. - Тебе мерещится.  
\- Мне мерещится, - облегченно согласился Баки, который уже и правда начал снова сомневаться. что вредный костлявый призрак - всё-таки только плод его воображения. - Будешь виски?  
\- Неа, - Стив устроился на другом конце покрывала. - Ты чего на танцы не пошел?  
\- Решил, что ты поинтереснее танцев будешь, - сообщил ему Баки.- Вот чем хочешь поклянусь, что ты интереснее.  
\- Чем? Тем, что я призрак? - пожал плечами Стив.  
\- Нет. Тем, что ты не похож на других. Расскажи мне про своих друзей, а?  
Стив был неплохим рассказчиком. Баки почему-то так и думал, что среди его друзей не нашлось ни одного задаваки с родительскими деньгами в карманах, ни одной девицы, морщащей носик, когда ей не могут купить всё, что она захотела в этот вечер. И, вместе с тем, у всех, о ком рассказывал Стив, была голова на плечах, желание выбиться из этой дыры, делать что-то хорошее и… и просто жить так, чтобы от этого становилось хорошо на душе.  
От подобных слов казалось, что впереди открывается целый мир. Не просто знакомый мирок - их улица, работа, танцы - а целый огромный и неведомый мир, который ждал тех, кто пойдёт ему навстречу.  
\- Ну так что, интереснее я, чем твои танцы? - всё-таки весьма ехидно поинтересовался Стив, когда разговор немного затих.  
\- Дались тебе эти танцы… - пожал плечами Баки. - А постой-ка, кстати. Ты сам-то танцевать умеешь?  
\- Куда мне, - пожал плечами Стив. - Я только по ногам топтаться горазд.  
\- Если призрак мне отдавит ноги - значит я точно ку-ку, - усмехнулся Баки. - Поднимайся. Давай. Будут тебе танцы, раз ты на счет них так беспокоишься.  
\- Я не…  
\- Не труси, учить буду. Давай, становись вот так…  
Учить танцевать неосязаемого противника было по меньшей мере странно. Но уж точно не страннее всего остального. Стив ощущался, как немного неприятный холодок, но Баки готов был это пережить. Им не хватало музыки и яркого света, зато выходило смешно, немного нелепо и очень искренне. Очень по-настоящему.  
Бекка спугнула их уже за полночь, возмущаясь количеством шума, исходящего от одного Баки. Смеялись они со Стивом над этим вместе.  
А проснувшись, Баки увидел на стене рисунок танцующей пары. Две фигурки - маленькая и побольше - медленно кружились на обоях, словно на экране кино, а потом так же тихо растаяли в воздухе.  
С О'Брайеном Баки время от времени сталкивался в коридоре. Они кивали друг другу и расходились в разные стороны - Баки работал в автомастерской, ОБрайен ошивался на улице и чему-то занимался в порту, вряд ли сильно трудовым. Поводов для симпатии или неприязни у них не было.  
Однако, после разговоров со Стивом, Баки начал ловить себя на том, что вглядывается в О'Брайена пристальнее и подозрительнее, словно пытаясь угадать, что тот сегодня натворил. А О'Брайен отвечал ему не менее внимательным и несколько злобным взглядом - чего уставился? Зубы жмут?  
Поэтому, Баки уже нисколько ни удивился, однажды вечером увидев, как ОБрайен в компании ещё двоих таких же здоровенных хамоватых бездельников цепляется к какому-то мальчугану.  
Валил густой снег. Немногочисленные прохожие старались побыстрее спрятаться в домах. Никому не было дела до того, как парень трепыхается в лапищах у О'Брайена.  
\- Здорово, ребята, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Баки, подходя к компании. - Чего вы к сопляку привязались?  
При взгляде вблизи, мальчишка оказался кем-то из соседнего дома. Баки видел его каждый вечер. И вряд ли он добровольно разрешил О'Брайену так вцепиться в свой воротник.  
\- А тебе какое дело, Барнс? Иди себе мимо.  
\- А такое, что я на этой улице живу. И пацана этого знаю, - Баки подошел к ОБрайену почти вплотную. - Отпусти его, тебе ли с сопляками меряться силой?  
\- А ты мне может укажешь, с кем?! - от О'Брайена здорово несло спиртным.  
Выпущенный мальчишка тут же задал стрекача, а Баки едва успел увернуться от метящего в голову кулака, приложил О'Брайена в ответ и побыстрее отскочил. Следовало ожидать, что следом бросятся все трое. Баки вмазал вырвавшемуся впереди всех и бросился бежать вдоль улицы. Его охватил какой-то веселый азарт. На противоположной стороне улицы заулюлюкали вслед какие-то сопляки и Баки ответил им дурным голосом.  
Улицу густо засыпало снегом. Баки поскальзывался и разок всё-таки свалился прямо в сугроб, снег тут же набился под куртку и намочил ему рубашку. Преследователи скользили и падали не хуже, потому оторваться всё равно удавалось… Баки петлял по улице, крича какие-то бравые глупости О'Брайену. Холодный воздух резал разгоряченное горло. Заулюлюкав не хуже соседских сорванцов, Баки бросился петлять дворами. Сзади сопели, грохались на наледи и матерились парни ОБрайена. Посреди снегопада было не слишком хорошо видно, куда бежать. Поэтому Баки не особенно удивился, обнаружив себя под стенкой с обратной стороны своего дома. Он принял боксерскую стойку и приготовился хорошенько поразвлечься. Рано или поздно, они бы всё равно что-то не поделили с О'Брайеном. Даже если делить им особо нечего.  
О'Брайен и компания набросились на Баки все вместе - говорить о честном бое или чем-то подобном не приходилось. Баки умел драться и дрался хорошо. Противники предстояли пьяные - но здоровенные, с огромными кулаками и их было три. Так что, если выдать желаемое за действительное, то силы приходились равны.  
Или даже превосходили.  
Стив вынырнул прямо из стены, яростно что-то вопя - полупрозрачный, светящийся и очень, очень разозлённый призрак. В темноте не было видно, кто из нападавших первым заорал «Спасайся!», но два сразу развернулись и бросились бежать подальше, а третий свалился на задницу, отполз назад, после чего, истошно заорав, подпрыгнул и ринулся им вслед.  
\- Ну ты даёшь, братишка… - Баки сплюнул кровь и опустился на снег. Проверил верхний левый клык. Тот слегка пошатывался.  
\- Это ты даёшь! Какого чёрта ты устроил, Баки Барнс! Что это было?!  
\- Спарринг с хулиганами. Такое развлечение мне испортил, - хрипло хохотнул Баки и закашлялся.  
\- Спарринг?! Да они бы разделали тебя подчистую!  
\- Или я бы их разделал, Стиви. Мне тоже драться не впервой.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как мне сложно появляться перед несколькими сразу?! Я едва прорвался к тебе! А если бы иначе!  
\- А если бы иначе, Стиви, влетело бы не мне, а десятилетнему сопляку. Это ты всё виноват. Дурной пример заразителен.  
У Стива было такое возмущенное лицо, что Баки сперва хмыкнул, пытаясь сдержаться, а потом начал хохотать уже в полный голос. Жаль, что нельзя было похлопать это костлявое недоразумение по плечу. Любая драка стоила вот этого зрелища.

Пробежка под мокрым снегом обернулась не для Баки только сомнительной славой и поздравлениями от парней из автосервиса.  
По всему выходило так, что Баки Барнс теперь числился крутым парнем в округе. По крайней мере, хулиганы, с которыми связался О'Брайен, угрожали ему теперь издалека, не решаясь проверять, на какие ещё ужасы способен юный мистер Барнс.  
Это казалось последнему смешным и нелепым, и воспринималось словно в бреду - и недаром. Уже к вечеру были и причитания матери, и непреклонные команды сестры, и жар с дурнотой, и лекарства, компрессы и постельный режим для полностью ослабевшего тела. Баки не расслышал диагноз, поставленный доктором, но по поводу привычки бегать под мокрым снегом сестра ругалась часа два, попутно заливая в Баки микстуры и меняя компрессы на лбу.  
Сам он лежал беспомощный и даже отвечать ей не очень хотелось. Может быть, стоило. Может быть, разозлившись сильнее, Бекка не ушла бы спать и ругала бы Баки ещё парочку лишних часов - и ему бы не пришлось метаться на постели в полубреду, когда тело колотит и выворачивает от жара, а тряпка на лбу давно стала горячее самой кожи.  
Кажется, он кого-то звал.  
Баки на мгновение выныривал - и тут же проваливался обратно, в какой-то мир, где не было ни верха, ни низа, и всё вокруг было только его телом, и это тело болело, казалось, вечность.  
А потом он вынырнул опять и ощутил на лбу холодную руку. Тихий голос напевал ему детскую колыбельную, а жар уходил куда-то, становясь ниже, всего чуточку ниже, пока холодное тело не скользнуло в постель рядом и не прижалось к Баки, а голос звучал и звучал, погружая всё глубже и глубже наконец-то в темный, спокойный, безмятежно-зовущий сон.  
Утром, пока мама с Беккой ахали, что кризис миновал, Баки только молча смотрел, как нарисованное мелом на стенке солнышко подмигнуло ему и пропало.

В предрождественский вечер Баки немного волновался.  
Мать даже сделала ему мягкий выговор - зачем вертишься за праздничным столом.  
Он виновато улыбнулся и тут же задобрил её, но думать мог лишь об одном - а что, если Стив не появится?  
Всё-таки, он призрак. Кто его знает, разрешено ли призракам появляться в святочный вечер? Или наоборот, сам Бог велел?  
Хотелось и ему устроить маленький праздник.  
Почему-то, казалось, что Стив это оценил бы. И что о Стиве тоже кому-то нужно позаботиться. Потому что он ответственный, он рад быть сильным, но Баки понимает, что на самом деле Стив немного… одинок. И как призрак. И, наверное, в жизни. Сильный, упорный Стив, который может ни на кого не опираться, может справиться сам. Может. Но не обязан это делать.  
Поэтому на Рождество в комнате Баки оказались еловая ветка и статуэтка ангелочка со свечой - белокурого тощего типа, неуловимо похожего на Стива. А на любимом месте Стива у окна постелено покрывало и разбросаны подушки. Баки был бы рад поделиться ещё чем-то из своей жизни, но призраки не едят, и даже виски пьют неохотно.  
Он мог только закрыть дверь от посторонних и сесть так, чтобы Стив сумел как бы «развалиться» поперек его ног и чувствовать себя свободно.  
Ноги от Стива нещадно мёрзли. Но Баки был бы рад немного его согреть сам.  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему ты застрял в таком виде? - спросил Баки немного погодя, когда они уже отсмеялись над многими шутками и историями.  
\- Наверное, я потому призрак, что не хочу уходить, - задумчиво ответил Стив.  
\- Ты ведь хотел бы вернуться?  
\- Да! У меня столько ещё всего несделанного! Кто-то должен позаботиться о маме! И о всех тех, кому несладко. Кто-то должен делать так, чтобы подонки не оставались безнаказанными. Ненавижу подонков.  
Казалось, у него даже мысли не возникло, что этим всем стоило бы заняться кому-то посильнее - менее болезненному, повыше, пошире. Так искренне и серьёзно, что невозможно не поверить в этого парня всем сердцем. В то, что уж он-то обязательно чего-то добьется. Если не во всем мире - то в квартале точно.  
Баки очень хотелось потрепать его по плечу, взлохматить волосы или ещё как-либо прикоснуться - как делают друзья, чтобы поддержать друг друга, показать, что рядом. Вместо этого он только спросил:  
\- Это всё для других, Стиви. У тебя есть что-то для себя? Зачем вернуться?  
\- Это и для…  
\- Нет, Стиви. Совсем для себя. Не для справедливости во всем мире, не для того, чтобы защитить кого-то, кто не может о себе позаботиться. Для себя - чего ты хочешь?  
\- Я… - Стив замер. - Я хотел бы, наверное… хотел бы стать художником. Ты видел мои рисунки. Это было бы просто чудесно. Я мог бы нарисовать столько красивого. Я люблю красивое. Плохого в мире и так достаточно.  
\- Это хорошая причина, чтобы вернуться. У тебя красивые рисунки. Те, что ты мне оставлял. А ещё? - спросил Баки.  
\- Что ещё?  
\- Ещё причины?  
\- Хорошо бы вернуться, чтобы найти кого-то, кто бы меня понял. Согласился со всем, что мне дорого. С тем, как я вижу жизнь, - задумчиво сказал Стив. - Только для этого не надо возвращаться. Я тебя и так нашел.  
Баки улыбается кривовато, словно пытается как-то пережить остроту и искренность момента. Сделать вид, что черствее, чем есть на самом деле.  
\- У меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты, Стив. Правда.  
Стив смотрит на него долго и молчаливо.  
\- А у меня никогда никого не было… как ты. Спасибо тебе, - наконец-то говорит он, так твердо, словно клянется в чём-то.  
У Баки что-то замирает в груди. Он не совсем понимает, что делает, но говорит:  
\- Я буду с тобой рядом и когда ты очнёшься. Мы ещё всем покажем, Стиви. Приходи в себя. Я буду ждать тебя.  
Он хорошо видит, как лежит Стив. Если закрыть глаза, можно наклониться и поцеловать его. И поверить в реальность происходящего, потому что губы у Стива горячие и сухие. Вовсе не такие, какими должны быть губы призрака.  
А если открыть глаза - оказывается, что в комнате никого нет. И зови-не зови - не появляется. Обиделся?  
Или ты, Баки Барнс, теперь всё же точно сошёл с ума?

 

\- … выписали, ты слышала? Того, что в коме пролежал почти год. Ты представь, как повезло? Сара уже и не думала, наверное, что он очнётся.  
\- Интересно, а ходить он сможет? Или инвалидом останется - столько пролежать?  
\- Кто знает. Может и вовсе дурачком. Кома уж наверняка на голову влияет…  
\- Ты его не видела ещё?  
\- Нет. Зайдём к ней на выходных, поздравим - вот тогда заодно и…  
Баки мельком услышал этот разговор, спускаясь вниз.  
Сплетницы с третьего опять кому-то перемывали косточки, да так, что это могла слышать вся лестница, от первого и до седьмого этажа.  
Он сперва пропустил всё мимо ушей, а потом замедлил шаг, напрасно пытаясь вслушаться и понять, о ком речь. Кома? Выписали?  
Стив не появлялся уже неделю, с того самого Рождества. Он и раньше иногда пропадал, но в этот раз Баки очень боялся, что всё испортил. Что повел себя неправильно и теперь это не исправить.  
Сплетницы переключились на что-то другое и Баки сбежал вниз быстро, едва не ударив дверью тех, кто как раз собирался заходить. Немолодая измученная женщина помогала идти костлявому пареньку, с трудом переставлявшему ноги. Словно он давным-давно забыл, как ходить, и ноги отказываются слушаться. Баки едва успел подхватить этого парня, когда женщина шарахнулась от внезапно распахнувшейся двери.  
\- Смотри, куда… - начал тот и внезапно умолк.  
Настоящий, реальный Стив был тёплым. Но с такими же полными, детскими губами и морщинкой на переносице. А ещё он умел краснеть, и Баки чувствовал, как колотится сердце, едва не выпрыгивает из груди, в этом тощем теле.  
\- Давайте я помогу дойти. Вам на какой этаж? - спросил Баки внезапно пересохшими губами. И улыбнулся.  
И Стив улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
